


Regeneration

by doctorwhoandsushi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Pete's World, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwhoandsushi/pseuds/doctorwhoandsushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and John are happily married, until one day something weird happens. Rose is in a state of panic, but John seems to be kind of calm under it. Today it's happening again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regeneration

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year with the purpose of finishing it. I just found it again and I don't think I will finish it so I let a bit out. Hope you enjoy!

“Rose! It’s happening again!” Tears in his eyes, pain in his heart. Dragging himself to the couch like a wounded dog. “John!” Rose yelled. She ran from the kitchen to find her husband with eyes wide open on the couch. An orange kind of smoke emerged from his mouth. She could remember this happening in a far-faded memory. They had been on their honeymoon in Norway when she had found John in the same state in the bathroom of their hotel. She had called an ambulance but none of the doctors could explain the orange-ish substance he seemed to breath out. And then, all of a sudden, his face had changed. The man on the floor had not been her husband anymore. He had had a pointy chin, really weird hair and no eyebrows. In the second she wanted to take a better look, John had looked like John again. Sticky-uppy hair, big brown eyes, happy to see her. He had smiled. “I died,” he had said.

Once, a long time ago, Rose had known a man who could change his face. The first time they had met he had looked around forty, with blue eyes and short, brown hair. He had not been forty, though. He had been more than 900 years old. The man lying on the couch was the same man. Not really the same. There were quite a few differences. After the Doctor had changed his face, he had looked in this thirties, although he was still around a thousand. This man, her husband, John, lying on the couch, didn’t only look like he was a bit older than 30, he really was. 35, to be exact. But suddenly he looked 50. His eyes were blue, his hair grey, and a confused expression on his face. She grabbed his hand. He was John again. It had happened. He had died yet again. Not John. The Doctor. The one who still had two hearts and was making new memories. He and John shared the old memories, the new ones are separated. John’s memories with Rose, the Doctor’s with new people on new adventures. Sometimes she missed the life with the Doctor. She had fallen in love with him and she couldn’t be happier to share her life with exactly the same man, but she missed the adventure. She and John could talk about it very well and John sometimes missed the Doctor-life as well, but Rose knew John was happy with her. And if that wasn’t even enough, they were also expecting a little baby.


End file.
